


Movie Night

by AerynB



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e20 Unending, Established Relationship, Multi, Porn Battle, Threesome - M/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynB/pseuds/AerynB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A movie night threesome. Need I say more? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first porn battle fic. O_O  
> [LiveJournal (partial) entry here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/526639.html?view=32629039#t32629039)

It was movie night again in their time dilation bubble. General Landry had decided to turn in early since no one wanted to watch _Patton_ again. Sam and Teal’c snuck out a little while later to _not_ watch Star Wars for the hundredth time. That left Daniel with Vala and Mitchell. He’d have preferred to _not_ watch something with Vala alone, but it would’ve been really rude to ignore Mitchell like that. They ended up playing rock-paper-scissors to decide who would pick their movie. Both guys lost to Vala in spectacular fashion, and to make matters worse, Vala picked _Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark_.

Vala spent a good deal of time admiring Harrison Ford as the rugged archaeologist Indiana Jones and kept pestering Daniel that he should carry a bullwhip around on more missions. Mitchell egged her on ridiculously often until she finally settled down to really watch the movie.

Vala got comfortable with her head in Daniel’s lap and her fluffy-slippered feet in Mitchell’s. Before he knew it, Daniel had undone the top buttons of Vala’s blouse and was idly fondling her breasts. He stopped for a second and glanced over at Mitchell to see if he’d been caught. To his surprise, one of Vala’s slippers had fallen to the floor and Mitchell was massaging her foot and lower leg.

Daniel could have, and probably _should_ have, protested that his team leader was manhandling his girl, but for whatever reason, he kept his mouth shut and went back to feeling Vala up. The movie wasn’t nearly as interesting anymore. Daniel focused on Vala’s breathing – some quiet sighs, mixed with sharp intakes of breath. She was most definitely enjoying herself.

Daniel glanced back at Mitchell, wondering if he even knew what he was doing, if he was actively crossing this line or just being…friendly. Always an observant man, Mitchell turned to meet Daniel’s eyes. His hands immediately stopped caressing Vala’s leg and foot. An afterthought then. He wasn’t making moves, just relaxing in their comfortable bubble.

“I want to sit on Cameron’s face.”

Ever the subtle one, his Vala. She sat up and muted the TV in one fluid, graceful motion.

Mitchell cleared his throat, probably trying not to sound too excited. “I’m game if Jackson is.”

All eyes were on him now. Daniel swallowed and shrugged his shoulders. “What the heck. Maybe I’ll learn a few things.”

“Oh darling,” Vala said, pulling her blouse over her head and leaning into Daniel for a long kiss. “You do everything perfect. I just want to have a little fun is all.” She turned to Mitchell next and grabbed the pillow from behind him. “Now, Cameron dear, I hope you’re clever with that mouth of yours.” She winked at him and placed the pillow on the floor against the couch.

“Haven’t had any complaints,” Mitchell replied.

Vala helped him take his black t-shirt off and smoothed her hands over his muscled chest. Daniel stayed on the sofa and watched as Vala guided Mitchell down to the pillow, positioning him perpendicular to the couch between Daniel’s bare feet. He wasn’t sure where Vala was going with this, but his cock was all kinds of interested, practically straining against his jeans. It was possible Daniel was only going to get to watch, but that didn’t bother him because Vala’s pleasure was really all that mattered. In a matter of moments, she and Mitchell had stripped her naked, and she was slowly lowering herself onto his mouth and fingers.

Daniel couldn’t help it. He leaned forward a little to watch Mitchell place short kisses on Vala’s inner thighs. One hand supported her from behind while the other was at a weird angle trying to finger through to her core.

Vala gave out a cry. “Hands, Daniel.” She pleaded. “Touch me.”

Mitchell probably would’ve teased him about his forceful girlfriend, but his mouth was kinda full. Daniel smiled to himself. No matter. His hands had nowhere better to be. He sat closer to the edge of the couch and cupped Vala’s breasts, kneading and stroking just how she liked it. She rewarded him with a deep, tongue-swirling kiss.

They spent quite a few minutes in this strange chain. Mitchell sucking hard on Vala’s clit sent shivers through her body. She’d shake for a second or two and Daniel could feel it in his hands, her pleasure making him hard in the process. He took his shirt off and pulled Vala into his embrace, her bare breasts pressed to his chest. Daniel ignored his cock and focused his efforts on Vala, burying his head in her neck and sucking on her pulse. Maybe he could convince Sam to turn down the internal temperature for a few days so Vala could get away with wearing turtlenecks. She cried out and shivered.

“Oh my! You two are gonna kill me!”

_Damn the turtlenecks!_ They were all having fun and Daniel didn’t care if everyone saw the hicky.

Finally, Vala gave another shout and collapsed against Daniel’s shoulder. “Pants. Off. Now,” she ordered between long, deep breaths.

“Both of us?” Mitchell asked as he untangled himself from her legs and sat up.

Vala nodded. “Mm-hmm.” She helped Daniel shimmy out of his jeans and boxers. “And, Cameron, turn around and lie the other way.”

While Mitchell got situated with his feet and legs close to the couch, Vala stood up and got Daniel to sit back farther. She tipped his head back against the couch cushions with a passionate kiss. Then she licked and sucked her way down his body, slowly lowering herself onto Mitchell’s waiting cock. Daniel risked a glance and saw Mitchell grab Vala’s waist and guide her into position. Vala took hold of Daniel’s cock and squeezed it just as she sat fully on Mitchell.

Daniel supposed that a lesser man would be outraged right about now, but oddly enough he didn’t feel that way at all. He focused on Vala’s eyes and read gratefulness in them. She wanted them to be together like this. Loving each other and Mitchell at the same time. Daniel really didn’t want to think about it, but being stuck on this ship was simply unbearable for Mitchell. Especially now that people were coupling off. But Vala had this gigantic heart, and somehow she’d found a way to help a friend without completely alienating her lover.

While Mitchell pumped in and out of Vala, she bobbed up and down on Daniel, sucking the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around him artfully. A lick here, a squeeze there. Daniel had to concentrate not to finish first under her exquisite hands and mouth.

“Jackson, I…uh…” Mitchell gasped. “God, she’s doing something with her pussy that is making my _balls_ ache.”

Daniel groaned as Vala pressed down hard on his thigh. “Classic Vala. Don’t fight it.” Daniel groaned again. “This is so embarrassing. I’m used to her and I’m _still_ gonna come first.”

“I seriously doubt it. Christ!” Mitchell bit down on his lip and huffed. “Look, try to reach her nipples or something. I’ll aim for her clit and try to throw her off her game a little.”

“Okay, yeah,” Daniel agreed. He leaned forward a little and brushed one hand through Vala’s silky hair, sending his other hand to her breasts and tweaking her nipples.

Vala lifted her head and winked at both men. “You do realize I can hear you two.” Then she went back to work on them, riding faster on Mitchell and sucking harder on Daniel.

Mitchell broke first, letting out a masculine huff and flinging his arms out wide. Daniel finished a couple seconds later, his pride soothed as his head tipped back and he caught sight of a thousand blinking stars just on the edge of his vision.

Vala gave a final suck on Daniel, then shifted to the side and reached for Daniel’s hand. He tilted his head to look at her. She looked happy and peaceful, leaning against the couch with her head on a pillow.

It might have started out slightly stupid and crazy, but in the end they’d had a good time. Daniel had to admit, he was almost looking forward to the next _Indiana Jones_ movie.


End file.
